Apollo's Visit
by xAndromedaNiketax
Summary: Apollo goes to visit a certain daughter of Poseidon, and gets more than he bargained for. LEMONS. FemPercy/Apollo.


**Hey guys! This is a FemPercyXApollo story. I hope you like it! I do not own Percy Jackson or anyone, Rick Riordan does. Flames will be given to Leo Valdez.**

Apollo was finished driving his sun chariot and had handed his duty off to his sister. The war was over and everyone was getting back into the swing of things. Well, everyone but the one who was responsible for winning the war that is.

Apollo appeared on the doorstep to cabin 3 in camp half-blood and was building the courage to knock when he heard crying on the other side of the door. Apollo stood there unsure of what to do until he heard something similar to glass breaking inside the cabin. He burst through the door without knocking, and saw a sight that shocked him. On one side of the room was a broken picture fame, with glass surrounding it. On the other side of the room was a distressed angry daughter of Poseidon From the way she was standing, it was clear that she had thrown the picture against the wall. It seemed as though she didn't hear Apollo's rushed entrance, because she didn't even glance over at him. Her knees buckled, and with a whimper she fell down. Apollo's heart broken into a thousand pieces seeing the savior of Olympus so upset and heartbroken.

He moved closer to her, careful to step over the smashed picture frame on his way over to her. He was about to address her when she began to sob. Horrible, heart-wrenching sobs left her mouth as she crawled into a fetal position on the floor. Apollo rushed to her and lifted her up carefully. She seemed too out of it to even notice that she had left the ground. He gently put her on the closest bunk and began to examine her. Perfect health, that's strange. If she was physically fine, why was she crying? Apollo was confused. She had just saved Olympus, why was she so upset?

"Perci?" Apollo said quietly. "What's wrong?" she looked up with unfocused eyes. He reached down and brushed the tears from her cheeks. He sat down on the bed and gathered her in his arms. "Shhh. There, there.. There's no need to cry." He whispered to the dazed girl. He realized just then how close she was to him. Her slender, muscular arms wrapped around him. Her red, luscious lips just inches from his. He gulped, filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss her. Apollo leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Although it was just a kiss, he saw fireworks. Her lips were soft and tasted of cherries. Her intoxicating beach-y smell filled his nose and he smiled as he pulled back. As he had kissed her, her eyes had fluttered shut, and now they opened again. She looked disappointed that he had stopped. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him this time.

Apollo was surprised, but he kissed her back. He licked along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened up for him. Their tongues battled for dominance and Apollo's won, and he began exploring the inside of her mouth. Somehow during their heated make-out session, they had fallen, and now Apollo was laying on top of Perci. He pulled back for air and looked into her half-lidded eyes. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and he tugged at the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms and the garment was pulled up over her head and tossed onto the floor. He disposed of his own shirt, and pulled the shorts she was wearing off and threw them both on the floor.

Perci was sitting there shivering in a blue bra and matching underwear. Her skin was flushed, and she was looking up at him expectantly. He pulled her up, and they began to kiss heatedly again. He reached around behind her and unhooked her bra. She gasped as she felt her breasts hit the air. Her nipples hardened against Apollo's chest. He smirked and laid her back down on the mattress. He looked down at her, before placing a kiss on her lips, then her neck, and down until he reached her nipples. He took one in his mouth and began to roll it and nip at it and gently play with it with his teeth and tongue. Perci began to moan and gasp and make comprehensible noises as he teased both of her nipples. He began to kiss farther south when he decided that her nipples had enough.

When he reached her underwear, he gently reached and pulled them off. He reached down and began to rub her clitoris, bringing delightful noises from Perci's mouth. He reached further down and circled her entrance with his finger to find that she was soaking wet. He pushed a finger into her and she gasped. He began to pump his finger in and out of her and she was unable to do anything but moan and silently wish for more. She was rewarded when he added a second finger and began to push them in and out more ferociously. She was a pile of lust and want at this point and moaned loudly as a third finger was added. A fire began to build in her gut and she felt close to completion when Apollo suddenly removed his fingers from her. She whimpered in need and at the loss of contact. She heard his zipper being undone, and then she felt him positioned at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily and Perci quickly nodded. She felt him gently push into her and was overwhelmed with pain. Apollo was pushing into her tightness and felt a barrier. She was a virgin? Apollo smiled to himself as he pushed harder and broke her hymen. She cried out in pain, and Apollo quickly kissed her to distract her from the pain. He leaned back and looked at her and kissed her tears away. He began to gently move when she muttered a quiet "okay." He started out at a soft pace to get her used to the feeling of having him in her. The friction was delicious. She was so tight and Apollo had to stop himself from coming too soon. She was a moaning mess at this point, and he kept his pace until she uttered a quiet faster. He was happy to. He quickened his pace and pulled almost all the way out before forcing himself back in.

She was in total and complete ecstasy and she felt that fire building again. She was moaning as she felt her world be rocked by the god of the sun. The fire was intense now, and she moaned loudly as she came down hard on his cock. He followed shortly. As she came, her walls clamped down on his cock, and pulled in as far as he could, and with a last triumphant thrust he came deep inside of her. She was panting and exhausted and fell asleep almost the second Apollo pulled out of her. He chuckled at the sleeping figure and laid next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket over them, and joined her in the realm of Morpheus.


End file.
